Ninja Senior High
by koshkatamara
Summary: The Yamanaka family wins the lottery and are now millionairs.They move to a better place.Ino pretends to be a normal teen.What happens when Shikamaru see's her drive off on a limo!yay!3rd chap is finally out!Sorry it took so long to finish it.I had troubl
1. Chapter 1 A new way of life

**Sorry about the really short chapter! This is my first story so I didn't exactly know how long it would turn out!!! I hope you like it though! Everybody in the class is about 18 and this is modern time. I forgot to put that in the story.**

Ino was worried all morning. She wasn't sure how to act when she goes to school. She decided to wear some casual Capri since it was spring, and a plain orange tee with a yellow undershirt. Her hair was in a bun, Japanese style. Also some casual flip flops. Her parents insisted she ride to school because they thought it would be a bit safer even though her house was only about 5 blocks away. Though she insisted that she got driven in a 05 Honda. She didn't want anybody thinking she was a rich snob just because her parents won one of the biggest lottery amounts so now technically they were millionaires. She hated it! She wanted to be a normal teen, but no, her parents just said that she should be happy that they can finally afford a lot of stuff. She had to admit that she liked having a lot of stuff but she was worried that the other teens would think that she was a snob just 'cause she was rich. She thought about those stuff during the car ride even though it was quite short. She stepped out of the car slowly then remembered that she had to act normal.

"Hello! You must be Ino Yamanaka! And I am guessing this is Mrs. Yamanaka! Welcome to Ninja Senior High!"**(I know it is not very creative)**

"Umm, I am not Mrs. Yamanaka, her parents are on a trip, I am Mrs. Kimoro, her nanny"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" "It is quite alright" "Ok, well let me show you to your class that is in session right now" "Ok, umm, I didn't hear your name ma'am, I am sorry" "Oh yes, my name is Tsunade" Tsunade leads Ino to her math class. As she comes in, she looks at the class while Tsunade introduces her. "Everybody take turns standing up and saying your name to Ino" A boy with a dog on his head stands up and says, "Hi, I am Kiba Inuzuka" "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU KIBA!!! NO DOGS ALLOWED IN SCHOOL!" "But he is one of my best pals and he will be quiet!" "FINE BUT MAKE SURE HE DOES NOT GET IN TROUBLE!" Ino giggled

. Next stands up a boy with whiskers on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the best ninja in the world!" A pink haired girl smacks him on the head and says, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! WE DO NOT LIVE IN THE NINJA WORLD!" The girl then stood up and introduced herself, "My name is Sakura Haruno" _Ok, she seems to be the only normal one out of those three._ Next a boy with big weird shaded glasses and a weird coat stands up, "My name is Shino Aburame" _He is definitely a freak. _Next a blue haired girl with a weird haircut stands up, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, ice to meet you." Then a bluish blackish haired boy that looks as if he thinks he's all that stands up, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Next a brown-haired girl with two buns stands up, "My name is Tenten Young." **(I put young because my friends nickname is tenten and she needed a last name)** Next a black-haired boy with really long hair stands up, "My name is Neji Hyuga." Then a creepy looking boy with freakishly huge eyebrows stands up, "My name is Rock Lee, call me Lee, it sounds more youthful!" Then a boy with black hair in a ponytail stands up, "My name is Shikamaru Nara." Last of all a fat boy that was munching on chips stood up, "My, munch-munch, name is, munch-munch, Choji Akimichi, munch-munch." Tsunade then said, "Everybody be nice and welcome her in your activities." _This is going to be a long day! _Tenten came over and said, "I will be glad to help you around today Ino!" "Thank you, ummm, Tenten!"

**Hope ya liked my first chapter!! Again, soooo sorry about the shortness! I will try to make the next chapter longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 New friends

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short too. Sorry about any mistakes fromthsi chapter or the other one! Umm, I don't know what to write! Well hope ya like this chapter!**

The day seemed sooo long. All the classes were boring and almost nobody talked to her except Tenten who had to. She didn't think anyone was too eager to be friends with the new girl. During lunch Tenten invited her to sit with a bunch of friends.

"Ino, you remember Hinata and Sakura from class don't you?!" Then she pointed to another girl sitting at the table. The girl had her hair in four ponytails was the best way she could think of describing it.

"This is Temari, Temari Ino, Ino Temari" They both smiled at each other.

"So, where are you from Ino", Temari asked.

"Umm, Tokyo."

"Cool, I was there last year for a trip with my siblings." She pointed to a boy with red hair and a boy in a weird cat suit kind of outfit who had too much make-up on.

"They are both weird, like all brothers, lol!" We all laughed a bit then we munched and talked about the teachers.

"I noticed an Icha Icha Paradise book in Kakashi's bag in class today", said Ino.

"He is always reading that book in class when we do our work, he is a pervert!" The group then laughed a bit. They continued talking until lunch was over. She finally got some friends. She was so happy she jumped for joy when she was walking to class.

"Hey Ino, want to come over to my house after school today?! We could go shopping and stuff at the Konoha Mall! They have like the best stores there! So what do ya say Ino!"

"I would love to but first I need to go home and ask my parents if I can, they will be thrilled to see I have friends on the first day! How about I call you if my parents let me!" Tenten gave her her phone number.

By the end of the day she just wanted to go home and relax in her hot tub. Then she remembered that she was gonna hang out with Tenten. She waited until she couldn't see any students and called her nanny to send the car over to pick her up. Then suddenly Shikamaru came over and they chatted a bit. She excused herself to send an alert to hold the car for a bit. She didn't want Shikamaru to see a limo pick her up. Then they chatted a bit more.

"So, how was your day at this school?"

"Well, of course it could have been better, but it was pretty good. Thank you for asking!"

"So, um, are you walking home? If you are I could walk you home!" He blushed slightly.

"Um, sorry, I am getting picked up, the car broke down (**We know that is a lie)** and they have to change cars but they should be here any minute. Thank you for asking though!" She blushed slightly. Neither of them noticed the other person blushing.

"Ok, well, bye, see you tomorrow in school then!" He waved good-bye then slowly walked away.

_Something must be up. _He hid in some bushes as soon as he got out of sight from her position.

He could still clearly see her though. She called someone, or at least that what it looked like she did, he couldn't be too sure. He noticed she had a very cool blackberry. _Wow, she is so lucky to have that! I begged my parents to get me one for my birthday but I doubt they will get it,_ he thought. **(Just to let you know, his birthday (pretend, I don't know when it actually is) is in two weeks)** He heard a car coming so he turned around and saw something that made his jaw drop.

It was a really really long pure white limo. _WOW!! Is she really being picked up in a LIMO?!?!_ He couldn't believe his eyes! The car stopped in front of her and a chauffeur came out. He opened another door and held it out for her, as she went in to the limo in perfect princess motion. If he weren't a guy, he would have fainted. _Hmmm, I have to get more info on the _real_ her, the one she hides. I will ask about it tomorrow._

When she got home, she really wanted to go in her hot tub but she new she had to get ready for a day with Tenten at the mall. _I wonder how much money I should bring?!_ She decided to call Tenten and see how much she is bringing. She found her number and called.

"Hey Tenten! My parents said they don't mind as long as I don't do something bad or get in trouble or something like that! I was wondering, how much money are you bringing? I am not sure how much to bring!"

"Well, first of all, we are just gonna shop till we drop. And I am bringing $300 bucks. I know that might be a bit too much but I am a major shopper so that might end up not being enough! How much are you bringing?"

"Well, I think I will bring that much too!"

"Really? You have that much? Cool! Well, how about I pick you up and we can go!"

"Umm, I would rather get dropped of at your house instead if that is ok."

"Ok, that's fine with me to!" Tenten gave Ino her address.

Ino got Mrs. Kimoro to drop her off instead with the Honda. She wasn't sure what to wear so she decided to leave her clothes as they were and just bring a cute jean purse.

Then Ino and Tenten shopped for a very long time and ended up spending $200 just on the clothes.

"I think I got enough clothes to stuff my closet for sure!" said Tenten.

"I might fit a few more. Do you want to go do something now?"

"Sure, hmm, how about we go to see a movie?"

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea! What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know, how about Spiderman 3? Or Shrek 3? Or Pirates of the Caribbean 3?"

"Umm, how about we watch Pirates of the Caribbean 3!"

"Ok, that sounds fine!"

"Let's go!"

They went to the movies, bought some food and watched the movie. When they finished the movie, they realized that it was really late and they have school tomorrow. It was 3:00 AM!!!

"Oh no! I had better get home fast or I will be in trouble! It is really late!"

"You go home, I will have someone pick me up from here! I don't want you to get in trouble because then we will not be able to hang out probably! Go ahead! I will be fine!"

"Ok! Well I really have to go! See you tomorrow at school! Bye!"

"Bye!!"

Ino was picked up in the Honda thankfully. When she got home, she was so tired that she just dropped her bags and lay down on the bed. She thought about tomorrow and school. _I had better get ready for bed soon, I don't want to stay up any later._

While she got ready for bed, Mrs. Kimoro was putting the clothes away in her gigantic closet. _I wonder how much the girl spent on all this, my guess is about $350! No wonder she's tired, she shopped till she's about to drop!_

Ino went back to her room and just plopped down on her bed. _Man, all that shopping took just about all my energy if not all._

She then fell asleep in her luxurious silk and satin bed.

**Well, that was my second chapter. I don't know if it is any good but please review. This is my first story so please be nice! Well, anyway, I will try to get the third chapter in soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Embarassment

**Hello! This is me again! Lol, never mind that, it made no sense. But anywhoo...Finally! The 3rd chap is out! I'm so sorry to all of my loving fans, that were just waitng and waiting to get on with the story! I had some trouble, getting the time to do it and stuf. My sis got married this summer and i had a chaotic summer with planning and stuff. Anywhoo... I tried, i'm sorry if it does not please you completely. But I hope you like it! -Koshktamara**

When Ino got up she had an uneasy feeling about school for some reason.

When Ino got up, she had an uneasy feeling about school for some reason. She tried to ignore it, it helped a bit. If only for a little bit. She got ready for school. She still felt that feeling but it was slowly wearing off, thankfully.

It was her second day of school and she had no idea what was going to happen. The other day the teachers said that since they were at the end of the book, to catch up would be just too hard. She didn't have much homework except for a little bit of math. So in class all was left to do was read a book or take a nap while pretending to read… Oh joy, neither seemed very interesting, though she did like to read books, sometimes had an obsession since she is a fast reader so she had to go to the library like every other day or so…. She decided to go to the library that morning during passing time only to come in and hear laughing. _Odd, libraries are usually silent…aren't they going to get in trouble? _She turned to the source of the laughter only to see Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Kin, and Temari laughing, standing, fooling around and no one seemed bothered by that. That was so cool, at other libraries people always got mad if anyone said more that 3 sentences. As she was standing there staring at them, someone came in and didn't see and knocked right into her, knocking her to the floor and spilling everything everywhere. BAM! She just lay there, sprawled on the floor for like 2 second before she realized there was something weighing her down so she couldn't get up. She turned her head slowly to see the one and only black pineapple shaped haired person, Shikamaru. It seemed like it took a few seconds for him to realize what an awkward position they were in. She was lying on her stomach with Shika right on top of her, hip bones connecting. Shika quickly analyzed the position they were in before quick as lightning jumping up, tomato faced.

"I'm sooo sorry."

"Its ok, its not your fault." She said as she got up too, not as fast, mentally wincing at the pain in her chest by being squished by him. "My bad, I stood at the doorway too long."

She looked around to suddenly see every eye in the room watching them. Suddenly embarrassed, she bent to pick up her stuff which were sprawled all over the place.

"Here, let me help you. So sorry again."

They nervously picked up the stuff as slowly the eyes on them began to dwindle. She was still flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe what just happened, it was only her second day and something like this happened already! She could already hear the gossip going, she failed on her mission on staying less known, just great. After getting her stuff and parting with Shika she stalked off to find some books to read. She just picked up Twilight; by Stephanie Meyer **(I HIGHLY recommend that book! It is da BOMB! Ya gotta read it!)** which she had read before but it is such a great book that she felt like reading it again, when she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned around to see Tenten coming up to her.

"Hi!"

"Hi….. you didn't happen to see what just happened, did you?"

"I did, but its ok. It was funny," giggle giggle, "but it happens to everyone, well, not that bad, but its ok. People will probably forget in a few days. So how are you?"

"I'm……… ok. I guess….."

"Hehehe, sorry for laughing. Anyway, I had so much fun with you yesterday, and I was wondering when we could hang out again? I was so amazed when I didn't get into any trouble last night, they just asked if I had fun."

"Me too! And I don't know about today, but I don't think I have any plans tomorrow. Where would you like to go?"

"Sweet! Hmm, I'll have to come up with something great, I'll get back to you on that!"

"Ok! Awesome!"

At that the bell rang for them to get to class. _Oh joy, now for PE…_ She didn't have really have a problem with that class, but she really didn't feel like running around or whatever. At least she had Temari in this class. She got her gym uniform **(can you believe it?)** this morning since they didn't have one ready for her yesterday. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't fabulous either. The shirt was a loose fitting dark grey shirt that said Ninja Senior in the front in bold black letters. The shorts were black and quite short, which amazed her cause most schools would have this against the dress code but this school's rules were not that strict and people didn't always follow them. She went down to the locker room to change. She was glad her locker ended up right next to Temari's. They chatted a bit about random stuff while they changed. Ino swear she saw Temari's eyes linger for a second on her lacy expensive looking underwear and bra. Ino didn't usually show off her body even though she knew she was hot. Perfect hour glass figure, chest pretty big but not big enough to be a pain, slim waist and stomach, nicely curved hips, butt not too big or small, and thighs like that too. She had to admit, she used those diet and exercise plans, they certainly paid off. Ok now, sorry about the little body thing there. Just had to put that in. …

"So, you see, he was such a jerk, I just had to dump him."

"Ya, totally. Good for you."

They entered the gym to see balls lined up in the middle of the gym. Dodge ball! She smiled to herself, she loved dodge ball. Not that she was good at sports or anything, in fact her handi-coordination could use a looooot of help, and she could not throw a ball correctly for her life, but she had to admit, she was pretty good at dodging, most of the time…

"Oh yeah!"

"You like this game too? This is one of the most popular games here, the one where most people get hurt, but everyone loves it anyway"

"Really? At my old school no one liked this game."

"Wow…then you probably didn't play it very often."

"Like once every 3 or 4 months"

"Wow, sad."

"Yep…So how do you guys play it?"

"Well its usually guys against girls. You can hit anywhere as long as it doesn't injure the person too much."

"Injure the person too much?" At that she took a good look at the balls. Yep, that confirmed her suspicion. Those balls were not soft, and they were gonna hurt like heck if hit in the right spot. Sweet!

"Ok! Are my youthful students ready for a youthful game of dodge ball?!"

"YEEESS!!" All the students shouted.

"Now remember, play fair! And go!"

At that, the game of dodge ball began.

20 minutes later…

She was doing pretty good. About 2/3 of the girls were out…leaving 5 girls, but at least half the boys were gone too. Ino caught a ball. _I don't really care if I hit or not, I need to at least try, here I go…_ And the ball flew… And it landed right on Kiba's shoulder. _I DID IT! I ACTUALLY GOT SOMEONE OUT!_ She was so happy she didn't see a ball coming right at her. BAM! Right smack in her ribs! She let out a little "oof" and fell to her knees. She put her hand to her ribs where the ball hit and winced. The worst that could be is a cracked rib, even if it was just a bruise, that hurt like hell. She didn't even hear the whistle blow.

"Ino, are you alright?"

She looked up to see her teacher and classmates faces looking at her.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I need an icepack but I think I will be ok."

She winced as she got up, hoping no one noticed. Sadly though, Shika did.

"Gai-sensei, it looks like Ino might need some help, would it be ok if I walked down with her?"

"Go ahead." Gai-sensei was already focused back on the game.

"I don't need any help. I can walk down myself."

"It looked like it hurt a lot."

"Duh, but that doesn't mean I need any help **walking**." She was already striding to the doors. It hurt a lot, but she didn't want Shika to think she was weak. She wondered who hit her. Shika jogged up to her, not giving up.

"Do you even know who hit you?"

"No…Why would that matter?"

"He didn't even say sorry."

"Oh well, like I care."

"If you look back, you will probably see him staring at you."

Out of curiosity, she looked back. She skimmed the crowd and her eyes met with Neji's. They were cold and almost emotionless, but she saw a hint of curiosity. They stared for a second, and then his eyes flickered down to her ribs where he hit her. Then he looked away and continued to play the game, acting as if he totally forgot what happened. Back in the present, Ino continued walking to the nurse, Shika following. The nurse checked the injury; it turned out to be a nasty bruise. The nurse gave her permission to stay out of gym activities if it hurt too much. _Just great, it's only my second day and I already have this bruise and am excused. Oh well, I'll just try harder to get this going._

**There it is! Hope ya liked it! I'll try to get the next chap up soon, but I have no idea how long that will take. But finally finishing this helped get me back into writing mode. I am welcoming all ideas to put into the story. If there is a certain scene that you would like or something, please tell me! I want you all to like it! Please rate and review! **

**-Koshkatamara**


End file.
